The present invention relates to a supporting device for prefabricated building components, particularly for prefabricated units made of concrete or the like, with high resistance to earthquakes.
It is known that in the field of buildings composed partially or fully of prefabricated units there is the need to adequately support prefabricated units by means of a supporting structure and to anchor the units to the supporting structure.
In some cases, in order to support a prefabricated concrete unit, for example a prefabricated panel, by means of a supporting structure, constituted for example by a pillar or floor slab of a building, appropriate brackets are provided which protrude from the supporting element or from the supported element and are formed monolithically with the supporting element or with the supported element. Such brackets are adapted to engage regions or seats provided for this purpose in the supported element or in the supporting element.
In other cases, the prefabricated units are supported, instead of with brackets formed monolithically with a unit, by means of steel brackets which, during the installation of the units, are welded or bolted to steel inserts embedded beforehand in the units during their production.
In the case of brackets formed monolithically with a unit, problems occur during installation because the brackets offer no way to adjust the position of the supported element with respect to the supporting element unless resorting to solutions, such as for example shims, which lead to poor precision in positioning and are scarcely practical.
In the case of bolted or welded brackets, there are in any case problems during installation since the fixing of the bracket to the supporting element and optionally to the supported element, performed by bolting or welding, is difficult to perform and does not always lead to results which are fully acceptable as regards precision in positioning the supported element with respect to the supporting element.
EP-423,660 in the name of these same Applicants discloses a supporting device for prefabricated units which is substantially constituted by a bush-like seat formed in one face of a supporting unit and by a supporting element which is detachably inserted in the seat and has an end which protrudes from the seat and from the corresponding face of the supporting unit. The end of the supporting element forms a resting region for the supported unit. This device, owing to the particular coupling between the bush-like seat and the supporting element, considerably simplifies the installation of the units, since it requires no bolting or welding operations.
The above device is further provided with adjustment means which allow to vary the position of the resting region for the supported unit with respect to the supporting unit both horizontally and vertically, so as to allow to correctly position the supported unit with respect to the supporting unit very simply and precisely.
This device has proved itself susceptible of improvements aimed at improving its safety in case of seismic events.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a supporting device for prefabricated building components, particularly for prefabricated units made of concrete or the like, which allows to increase the resistance to seismic effects of the buildings in which it is used.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the present invention is to provide a device which allows to eliminate or substantially reduce the transmission of stresses produced by an earthquake between the two units that are mutually connected by means of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which makes it particularly simple to install the prefabricated units and allows to achieve high precision in the mutual positioning of the prefabricated units that are mutually connected by means of the device.
These and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a supporting device for prefabricated building components, particularly for prefabricated units made of concrete or the like, which comprises a bush-like seat which is formed in one face of a first unit and a supporting element which is detachably inserted in said seat and has an end which protrudes from said seat and from said face of the first unit and forms a resting region for a second unit, characterized in that it comprises shock-absorbing means which are interposed between said supporting element and said first unit and/or between said supporting element and said second unit.